


The Price of Failure

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pansy lets her side down by walking away at the final battle, she is nearly written off for good, but Bellatrix offers an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Failure

"I really had expected better of you, my dear," said Bellatrix quietly as she paced the room, Pansy trembling in her wake. "After everything I taught you, and you walk away at the final battle."

"I'm s-sorry," said Pansy quietly, her eyes downcast. She'd felt Bellatrix's cruelty when the two were lovers before, but now Bellatrix was so displeased, Pansy wasn't sure she'd be able to handle whatever punishment Bellatrix decided to dish out.

Bellatrix stopped and glared at Pansy. "Sorry is not good enough," Bellatrix hissed. "You have shown me up, in front of _everyone_ , and you have certainly proved you are not a capable warrior. Therefore, we see only one option for you."

It was the 'we' that worried Pansy the most in that sentence. "What?"

"Slavery." There was a massive smile on Bellatrix's lips as she spoke that word, enjoying the feel of it as it flowed off her tongue. "There does not seem to be a use for you, besides being my slave, because you certainly wouldn't make a good protégé, as I had hoped. However, if you wish, I could have you killed."

"No!" Pansy cried out, unable to believe what she was hearing. She was supposed to spend the rest of her life as the slave to a woman she once foolishly loved, or die? Those were her only options? She chastised herself for getting involved with Bellatrix in the first place, but even so, with the dangers and risks known; this was something she never could have predicted. If only her parents were alive, they would surely save her. "You can't be serious."

Bellatrix licked her lips. "I am _deadly_ serious, my pet. It was actually my Lord's idea, since he couldn't see a use for you anymore; he gave you to me. Besides, I would never joke about something so... delicious."

The way Bellatrix paused to think about the word at the end of that sentence made her feel sick, as did the fact that the Dark Lord himself had orchestrated this. "But we won. Our side won. Why should I be punished?"

"You were not a factor in our victory!" snapped Bellatrix. "You are about as good as any of the Mudblood and blood traitor slaves we now own."

"No...." Pansy trailed off. "I'm a Pureblood. I was to marry Draco. This isn't the life for me!"

"I assure you, Draco does not want to marry you anymore. And this is the only option at life you actually have, so if you have any desire to live, you should take it."

Pansy racked her brain for anything that could get her out of this situation, and came up with absolutely nothing. She really did not want to die, she had so much to live for... or so she had thought. After several long moments, Pansy spoke very, very quietly, not really wanting to listen to the words that were coming out of her mouth. "I will take you up on your offer. I will be your slave. Thank you for giving me life."

Bellatrix clapped her hands giddily. "Brilliant! You can start by calling me Mistress." Bellatrix's tone had change dramatically in one sentence, from ecstatically happy to extremely cold, and Pansy feared about what this would mean for her in the future.

"Yes... Mistress." Pansy bit her lip awkwardly, avoiding the harsh gaze that she knew Bellatrix had on her. Perhaps, if she could just make it through until the Order bit back, and overthrew the new regime; she could survive, get out of this alive and eventually live a normal life. After all, not _all_ of the Order were dead or captured. Inwardly she cursed herself for making the wrong choice, and she had done ever since she'd realised exactly what being on the side of Voldemort meant. Murder, torture, rape... these were all common place, and she couldn't stomach any of them.

"Well?" Bellatrix had her hands on her hips, staring pointedly at Pansy, and it was then that Pansy realised she'd drifted off, and hadn't been listening to a word Bellatrix had said. This was dangerous territory, and not a place she fancied being.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," said Pansy timidly. "I didn't hear what you said."

Bellatrix looked absolutely furious. "You weren't listening! I told you to get on your knees."

"Yes, Mistress." Humiliation coursing through her, Pansy did as she was told, scolding herself for being so weak. But then again, she always had been weak, she just didn't let too many people notice it. With her cool exterior, people never probed too far to find out that she caved at harsh authority. But now, as Bellatrix's... _slave_ , everyone would know exactly how weak she really was.

"Come here." Bellatrix clicked her fingers, indicating for Pansy to crawl to her side. Once she did so, her head at the same height as Bellatrix's knee, Bellatrix started to stroke her hair. In any other situation, she would have liked it, as it was quite soothing, but now, it just felt creepy. "If you are a good girl, you will be rewarded. If you are naughty, you will be punished, and harshly. I will not have anyone say I cannot control my pets."

"Pets?" whispered Pansy, curious to know if there were more.

"Oh yes. You didn't think you were the only one, did you? No, you're just the only Pureblood one. Considering the treatment of the scum in the cellar, you should count yourself lucky." Bellatrix twisted her fingers in Pansy's hair. "I don't like ungrateful slaves. You're not ungrateful, are you, Pansy?"

"No!" said Pansy hurriedly. "Of course not. Never." Pansy wanted to fight back with every ounce of being she had, but she knew it would be positively useless. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The whole world was controlled by Bellatrix and her mad Master, and there would be no getting away until he was defeated.

Bellatrix grinned and crossed the room to sit in the deep green armchair near the door. When she clicked her fingers, Pansy crawled towards her, her head hung low and tears of humiliation burning in her eyes. She was worth _so much more_ than this. "I always did love your tongue, Pansy, dear. You are, currently, the only pet with this privilege."

It didn't feel like a privilege, Pansy thought, as Bellatrix lifted up her dress and exposed herself. All those months ago, when she and Bellatrix were lovers, Pansy wanted nothing more than to please her. But now, she just wanted to run in the opposite direction.

"Come on, there's a good girl," whispered Bellatrix as she guided Pansy's head towards her cunt. Pansy opened her mouth and let out her tongue, lightly touching Bellatrix's folds. This wasn't enough, apparently, as Bellatrix pushed Pansy's head into her cunt harshly. "More!"

Gulping, Pansy licked up and down like she used to, twirling her tongue around Bellatrix's sensitive little bud and feeling her tremble with pleasure. Moving her tongue downwards, she pressed it as far into Bellatrix's hole as she could, using it like a little cock to fuck her.

"Oh yes, that's it," panted Bellatrix, holding Pansy's head perfectly in place. "Lick my clit, suck on it...." Pansy did as she was ordered, sucking for all she was worth, and it didn't take long before Bellatrix was practically screaming and shaking as her orgasm swept over her. When Bellatrix finally let go of Pansy, Pansy's face was completely covered in the other woman's juices. "Leave it," said Bellatrix sternly, clearly anticipating what Pansy had wanted to do. "You look so good like that. A proper little whore."

Pansy knelt in front of Bellatrix for a few minutes, waiting for her to catch her breath from her orgasm. They were both sitting there in complete silence, sans Bellatrix's panting, when the door to the drawing room opened and Draco walked in.

"Oh." Draco had the biggest smirk on his face that Pansy had ever seen. "I'm sorry for interrupting such an... _intimate_ moment."

Pansy had never been more mortified than she was right at that moment, shifting her gaze to the floor and trying to hide Bellatrix's juices on her face with her hair.

"You're not interrupting anything," said Bellatrix, finally getting up from her armchair. "Pansy here has just finished. Was there something you wanted?"

"Mother says dinner will be ready in a few minutes, and wants to know if Pansy will be staying," replied Draco, and Pansy could feel his gaze on her, even as he spoke to his aunt.

"Oh yes," said Bellatrix gleefully. "Pansy will be staying for a _very_ long time. Come, pet, it's time to eat." As Bellatrix and Draco made their way out of the drawing room, Pansy stood up to follow, but was quickly chastised. "No! Pets crawl on all fours."

Five minutes ago, Pansy probably would have done as she was told immediately, but with Draco there and watching to see her reaction, Pansy defied her. "You can't be serious! I'm not a dog, Bellatrix."

"Go tell your mother we'll be a few minutes late, Draco," hissed Bellatrix, her eyes wide and boring into Pansy's skull. As Draco tottered off, clearly upset at missing what was about to occur, Pansy gulped and started to regret her momentary bravery. "You, _slave_ , do not defy me at all, especially not in front of guests."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," said Pansy quietly, falling to her knees in the hope it would prevent punishment. It didn't, and as Pansy looked up at Bellatrix, she was slapped so harshly around the face that she fell to the floor. Her only saving grace from banging her skull was that the floor was a plush carpet. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's too late for your apologies," snapped Bellatrix, taking the opportunity to kick Pansy heavily in the side. "You will not be eating at dinner tonight, and if your behaviour does not pick up, you will not be eating tomorrow, either. Now, come."

Annoyed at herself for speaking out, Pansy forced herself up onto all fours and crawled after Bellatrix quickly, in spite of the pain in her ribs where she was kicked, and the concrete floor in the hallway that she had to cross. Thankfully, the dining room wasn't that far away, but as she entered, all the Malfoys looked at her in surprise and she burned with humiliation.

"What's going on?" asked Narcissa sharply, looking from her sister to Pansy.

Bellatrix took her seat next to Narcissa, smiling broadly as she did so, Pansy kneeling in between her and Lucius. "Pansy here failed us miserably, and she's paying for it. You can't seriously be telling me you'd have considered her as a potential match for Draco now?"

"Well, no," said Narcissa, looking extremely awkward. "But I didn't expect _this_."

"You know me, Cissy," said Bellatrix. "Always full of surprises."

"Indeed," remarked Lucius disdainfully. "And how long do you intend to keep her and the rest of your slaves here?"

Bellatrix looked at Lucius angrily. "For as long as I so wish, Lucius. You get no say in the matter."

"This is my manor, Bella. You have your own home. Use it," he spat.

"Lucius, please," said Narcissa in a pleading tone, before turning back to her sister. "It's fine, really, Bella."

"Good," remarked Bellatrix. "Because my pig of a husband is in our manor and I'd rather not see him for as long as I live."

"Perhaps you should have chosen your husband more wisely," muttered Lucius, shifting in his seat and accidentally kicking Pansy. He looked down at her with a look of contempt, so unlike the look he used to give her when she was going to marry his son.

The rest of the dinner went by without much event, and when Pansy's stomach rumbled loudly at the smell of the food, and the fact she hadn't eaten since breakfast, it prompted everyone to look at her once more. Completely humiliated and blushing profusely, Pansy used her long hair to hide her face again.

"We're going to have to do something about that," said Bellatrix, and Pansy had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying anything. She loved her long hair, she'd been growing it out since the end of Hogwarts, and she thought Bellatrix had loved it, too. Apparently not. "Come, pet," said Bellatrix once the meal was finished, "I've some training I'd like to work on you with before bedtime."

Pansy followed behind Bellatrix, avoiding looking at anyone in the room, and felt the heat being taken off her when they finally left it. Instead of going into the drawing room, where they had previously come from, Bellatrix led them upstairs and, presumably, to what was her room. If Pansy didn't know what the Malfoy bedrooms were like, she would have gasped in awe, for it was truly exquisite.

The door shut loudly behind Pansy, and she was reminded of what was in store for her. 'Training', as Bellatrix had called it, and it wasn't something Pansy particularly wanted, but she did want to stay alive, and she didn't doubt that Bellatrix would kill her in a mad rage.

"There are a few basic rules I need ingrained into you before you receive your collar," started Bellatrix, walking around Pansy in a circle. "I am hoping to hold your collaring ceremony this time next week. If you are a naughty girl and cause it to be delayed, you will know about it."

Pansy nodded, but on noticing Bellatrix's scowl, she spoke up. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl. Firstly, you will _always_ refer to me as your Mistress, and in my presence, you will crawl on all fours and kneel at my feet. However, if I am not around you are permitted to walk, and must obey anyone who commands you unless it conflicts with my demands. This, obviously, does not include my other pets." Bellatrix took a deep breath before continuing. "If you disobey me, you will face my wrath, and I can be quite unpredictable in my punishments."

 _You're quite unpredictable in everything_ , Pansy thought, though she didn't dare voice it.

"Due to your Pureblood status, you are indeed above my other pets and will therefore sleep in my room, at the foot of my bed. Your meals will consist of scraps off my plate and treats if you have been especially good. I think it goes without saying that you must obey me without question. Now we've got those out of the way, we can start teaching you the positions I require you to learn."

Pansy looked up at Bellatrix expectantly, seeing the cruel glint in her dark eyes.

"Your standard position will be to kneel with your legs spread wide, hands clasped behind your back and eyes downcast. Show me." Pansy did as she was told, finding it more comfortable than she had expected. "Your secondary position will be on your knees with your legs spread wide, and your head on the floor, so your arse is high in the air. Do it."

This position made Pansy feel extremely exposed, and she had a hard time wondering what on earth Bellatrix could want her in this position for. Or, rather, her mind blocked out all the sordid things Bellatrix could possibly desire.

"That's good, and they'll do for now. Since you've already pleased me today you may undress and get ready for bed. You can also clean yourself up." Pansy crawled towards the bathroom, glad to be able to wash her face after such a long time being coated with Bellatrix's juices. "Oh, and Pansy? I may indeed share you with others in the future."

Pansy visibly shuddered as she entered the en suite, standing up as soon as the door was closed and stretching her legs. She took pleasure in cleaning herself, having always taken pride in her appearance, and sighed inwardly as she undressed and headed back to Bellatrix.

"On the bed, there's a good girl," cooed Bellatrix, and though Pansy did so, she hated being addressed so patronisingly. "Have a decent night's sleep, little one, as you'll need your rest for tomorrow."

As Pansy began to drift off, she didn't dare think of what that could possibly mean.

*

"Up!" commanded Bellatrix sharply, waking Pansy with a start. Perhaps Bellatrix had been standing there for a while, Pansy did not know, but she certainly did not seem pleased. "When I give you an order I expect you to follow it immediately! It is exactly what separates you from those in the cellar."

"Yes, Mistress," said Pansy groggily, wiping her eyes as she knelt on the floor next to Bellatrix. She'd never been a morning person, and knew serving her this early would prove difficult. "I was just tired."

"Don't be!" Bellatrix snapped, as though it was something Pansy was perfectly in control over. "We're late for breakfast, so get down those stairs now or you won't get any at all."

With a new sense of energy, because she really hadn't eaten in around fifteen hours, Pansy bounded out of the room and down the staircase, ready to eat anything Bellatrix offered her. Unfortunately for Pansy, Bellatrix appeared quite hungry that morning, and didn't leave much for Pansy, only a couple of scraps of bacon and a quarter of an egg. Still, Pansy gobbled it down gratefully, and said a quiet "Thank you, Mistress," when she had finished, prompting a smirk from Draco.

"Right, Pansy," said Bellatrix as she stood from the table, leaving the dining room. "You're going to meet my other pets today, and you'll realise how good you really have it."

"Yes, Mistress." Pansy followed Bellatrix into the cold, dank cellar, shivering in her small, brown robe. The smell was pungent from the top of the stairs, only growing worse as they furthered themselves. They stopped at the first cell they came to, Bellatrix staring pointedly down at the form that was glaring up at them.

"This, Pansy, is Michael Corner. You went to Hogwarts with him, didn't you?"

Pansy nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Michael's been a very naughty boy. He's defied me several times. But you wouldn't be so stupid, would you, Pansy?" Bellatrix looked down at Pansy as though daring her to say otherwise, but Pansy merely agreed with her, and said she wouldn't. "Next up, we have Seamus Finnigan. I believe you know him, too."

"I do, Mistress," replied Pansy, taking in the now harrowed being that was the Irishman. At school she'd been told he was a 'laugh a minute', but he wasn't laughing now. He looked positively furious, and his body was covered in cuts and bruises, dirty and unwashed.

"This man here spat in my face," hissed Bellatrix, looking as though she could murder him on the spot. "But you wouldn't do something like that, now, would you, Pansy?"

"No, Mistress."

Bellatrix led her down the rows of people she knew, revealing their latest transgressions and making sure Pansy wouldn't try anything similar, detailing their punishments explicitly. All of them looked rather worse for wear. When they came to the last cell, Bellatrix placed her hands in Pansy's hair and forced her to look in between the bars, eliciting a gasp from Pansy.

"I don't think you need any introduction to this prisoner," remarked Bellatrix. "Nor do I think you need any indication of her transgressions. Being a Mudblood is bad enough, isn't it, Pansy?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Pansy softly, unable to take her eyes off the woman she recognised, well, barely, as Hermione Granger. _The_ Hermione Granger, chained up in the corner of her cell and ignoring them. "How did you....?"

"Do not speak out of turn!" scolded Bellatrix, twisting her fingers in Pansy's hair roughly and causing her to let out a little yelp. This, however, did not stir Granger one bit, her gaze fixed directly on the floor. "How did I get hold of her, you wanted to know?" Pansy nodded eagerly, but she didn't stop watching Granger. "Through sheer determination."

 _Indeed_ , thought Pansy.

Bellatrix turned to Pansy and smiled sweetly at her, in a way that made Pansy's stomach churn. "It will be your job to feed the prisoners. I want them to see how good they'd have it if only they weren't Mudbloods and blood traitors." The last two words were practically spat out of Bellatrix's mouth, said with such venom it seemed to make her angry just speaking them.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Right," said Bellatrix darkly, letting go of Pansy's hair. "I'm going out for a few hours. Whilst I'm gone you must feed this sorry lot, but other than that, you have free roam of the manor. If you dare try leaving you'll get a painful shock from our wards, which will put you out long enough for someone to find you. And then you'll face my wrath."

"I won't try to run away," Pansy assured Bellatrix, who seemed slightly convinced but still wary.

"Good," said Bellatrix sharply, turning on her heel and hurrying out of the cellars. Pansy was now left in the company of several people that looked as though they would strike her down given half the chance, wondering how on earth she was going to feed them without heavy abuse.

"Oi," a hoarse voice shouted as she made her way past the cells. "Oi!"

Pansy stopped and glanced over at Finnigan, who'd stood up and was next to the bars. "What do you want?" she asked tartly, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Don't think you're any better than us, Parkinson," spat Finnigan. "You're just a slave. A toy to be tortured and played with."

"I have food and warmth," sneered Pansy, though she didn't exactly want to reveal that she ate Bellatrix's scraps. At least they would get their own meals, even if they probably were gone off. "And I'm a Pureblood. You are nothing but scum."

Finnigan threw his arms out of the cell, trying to grasp at her clothing or her hair. Pansy jumped back just in time, but she couldn't deny she was spooked.

"You'll pay for that," assured Pansy, making her way out the cellars to collect their food. She might have to put up with Bellatrix's behaviour, but she certainly didn't have to put up with any nonsense from the likes of _him_. She seethed with anger at his audacity all the way to the kitchen, grabbing the tray the house elves had prepared for the prisoners and taking them back down to the cells.

Pansy passed the bread through the cell bars of the Corner boy and nearly all of the other prisoners. The only exception was Finnigan, who she stood in front of with his food and crushed it into crumbs right before his eyes. If Bellatrix was going to control her, Pansy was going to find her own control wherever she could take it.

"You bitch!" Finnigan shouted. "You don't have the right to do that!"

"Wanna bet?" Pansy smirked at him and sauntered off, only later worrying about his words. Perhaps he was right, perhaps Bellatrix would be angry. After all, she had said to _feed_ the prisoners. Maybe she would understand, but with this being Bellatrix, Pansy wasn't so sure after all.

*

Pansy was in the library when she heard thundering down the halls; whoever it was, was punching every painting, kicking every plant pot and making a particularly vile disturbance. Hoping to stay out of their way, Pansy kept quiet and prayed they wouldn't enter. Then she heard the voice that sent chills down her spine.

"PANSY!" The screech was so loud it hurt Pansy's ears. "Come here _now_!"

Gulping, and not wanting to make her fate any worse, Pansy slipped out of the library and entered the hallway that was now nearly wrecked beyond belief. Remembering that Bellatrix wanted Pansy to crawl in her presence, Pansy got down on all fours and crawled until she was in front of Bellatrix's polished black shoes.

"You were given strict instructions to feed the prisoners, were you not?"

"I was, Mistress," Pansy replied meekly.

"Then why, pray tell, did you not feed one of them? I have it on good authority that you scrunched up the food in front of him. Is that true?"

"Yes, Mistress." Bellatrix kicked Pansy and knocked her over onto her side, eliciting a small squeak from her. "I'm sorry, Mistress... he taunted me."

Bellatrix laughed. "You couldn't take a little taunting? What, exactly, was it that he said?"

"He said I was a toy just to be tortured and played with." Pansy spoke so quietly she had trouble hearing herself, but she knew Bellatrix had heard her by the cackle.

"But he told the truth, darling! Why ever would you think you were different?"

"I'm...." Pansy searched the floor for an answer, one finally coming to her. "I'm a Pureblood."

Bellatrix smirked. "But a failed one. One who's a slave."

"I know, Mistress," replied Pansy, sighing inwardly. "But I just... you said I was better than them, and he said differently. I was embarrassed; I just didn't want to be so low."

"Well I can certainly understand that, my dear," said Bellatrix, her fingers tangling themselves in Pansy's hair. "But even so, you follow my instructions to the letter in future. I'll let you off this once, if only for the fact that you clearly understand their low status in life."

Pansy smiled meekly, her gaze still on Bellatrix's boots. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Besides," Bellatrix continued, "I surely think what I have in store for you next will be punishment enough. Into the garden, now!"

 _The garden?_ Pansy thought, but didn't hesitate as she made her way there, Bellatrix walking swiftly behind her. They passed Draco standing idly in the kitchen, flicking through the latest copy of the _Prophet_ , and she sincerely hoped he wouldn't come to watch whatever Bellatrix had planned. When Pansy came face to face with the patio doors, at the end of the large kitchen, she turned her head and waited for Bellatrix to catch up with her. It took everything she had to avoid the keen gaze Draco was holding on her kneeling form.

"Good girl," Bellatrix cooed, opening up the patio doors for her. She crawled apprehensively onto the concrete outside, her knees feeling the pain on the little stones underneath them. "You may stand."

"Thank you, Mistress." As Pansy stood, she bent down slightly to wipe the little stones from her knees, and came face to face with none other than her former husband-to-be, Draco.

"What's going on here, Aunt Bella?" he asked, smirking from ear to ear.

Bellatrix regarded him for a moment before saying, "I'm just about to give Pansy her new exercise regime. After all, I don't want an unfit slave, do I?"

"Certainly not!" remarked Draco, as though that would be absolutely absurd. "Mind if I stay and watch?"

"If you must," said Bellatrix, placing her hands on Pansy's hips and guiding her forward onto the grass. The Malfoy's garden was extremely large, with a beautiful decorative fountain in the middle of it, and Pansy frowned as she tried to imagine what 'exercise' could mean. "Now, Pansy, I want you to do ten laps of the garden."

" _Ten laps_?" It came out before Pansy could stop herself, instantly regretting it as the fire fumed in Bellatrix's eyes.

"Make that twelve," hissed Bellatrix, sitting herself down in one of the garden chairs. "Get to it!"

Pansy didn't hesitate this time, setting off straight away at a pace she thought she could keep. Exercise had never been her strong point, and she'd always avoided it like the plague, so this was completely new to her. Although Pansy was slim and healthy, her body was a little out of shape, and she certainly wasn't fit by any means. By the time she had finished three laps, passing a relaxing Bellatrix and a sneering Draco, she was nearly breathless, stopping to try and catch some of it back.

"What are you doing?" snapped Bellatrix, the moment Pansy had stopped running; the woman had eyes like a hawk.

"Just catching my breath, Mistress," panted Pansy, bending over with her hands on her knees. This was tough work, and the thought of another nine of these was horrendous. The smart thing to do, Pansy thought, would be to train her up bit by bit, but Bellatrix didn't seem to care how much strain it was putting on Pansy's body.

"Run, _now_!"

The tone of Bellatrix's voice offered no room for compromise, and Pansy picked herself up and forced herself to keep running, trying to practice mind over matter. It didn't work that well, though, and she collapsed to the ground, exhausted, about half way round the garden. Unfortunately for Pansy, Bellatrix was not pleased with this, and was storming towards her with Draco in tow.

"Get up you stupid bitch!" Bellatrix shouted, kicking Pansy in the side once more. "I will not have you slacking off like this!"

"I'm... not... slacking...." Pansy breathed, absolutely shattered. "I'm exhausted."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes down at Pansy and grabbed her arms, dragging her across the rest of the garden until they were outside the patio doors again. Pansy's back ached and was in pain, being bumped over a few rocks on the way, but she was too tired to stand and was grateful for not being made to. She closed her eyes once she was still on the concrete, but this proved to be a mistake as she found her arms being shackled to the chair Bellatrix had been sitting in.

Bellatrix squatted down over Pansy. "You will stay here until you've learnt your lesson," she hissed into Pansy's ear. " _Nobody_ disobeys me and gets away with it."

Pansy watched as Bellatrix sauntered back into the manor, looking thoroughly pissed off, and only once she was out of sight did Pansy rattle the manacles, seeing if there was any way they would come off. They wouldn't, they were firmly in place, and Pansy sighed loudly.

"I wouldn't let Bellatrix hear you sigh like that," said Draco, walking up to her with his hands in his pockets. He had a little smirk on his face, as though he was thoroughly enjoying her humiliation.

"I don't see why I'm the only one being punished," said Pansy quietly. "You failed during the war, too. You couldn't even kill bloody Dumbledore!"

Draco's face turned stony, and he bent down to her level, his voice cold and dark as he said, "I'm a more valued member of society than you could ever have been, Parkinson. My place could never be as low as yours."

In protest, Pansy spat at Draco, happy that a glob of her spit landed on his new shoes. She grinned up at him, happy in her little victory, until he wiped it off on her leg. "You're vile," she stated boldly, feeling even more irritated when he walked back into the manor, laughing at her. It wasn't as if his family were in that great a standing with the Dark Lord, after all, their manor had been taken over by Bellatrix.

Pansy stared up at the sky, watching the clouds go by, as it slowly got darker. She could only tell time was passing by those two factors, for it felt as though it was going by very slowly, almost as if the clocks had stopped entirely. Her arms were growing more tired by the minute, being thrust up by the shackles, and her back ached with lying on the cold, hard concrete. Finally it was pitch black, and the stars came out. She couldn't see the moon, presuming it was behind her, and started to shiver as the night air set in.

Just as Pansy was drifting off to sleep, the patio doors opened and Bellatrix walked out in her nightie, smiling sweetly at Pansy.

"Have you learnt your lesson, my pet?"

Pansy nodded her tired and aching neck. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl," Bellatrix cooed, taking out her wand and undoing the shackles. "Come inside then, I think it's time we get you ready for bed."

Pansy's stomach growled as she forced herself up on all fours, but she didn't mention anything about food, not wanting to anger her Mistress. She was certain Bellatrix would not have simply forgotten, and was probably punishing her in that regard, too. Crawling up the stairs was agony, and her muscles protested against every move she made, but somehow, even if she was too slow for Bellatrix's liking, she made it.

Feeling the plush, comfortable carpet under her hands and knees was lovely, and she knelt at the foot of the bed as Bellatrix turned round to face her.

"Go and wash yourself, my dear." Bellatrix pouted her lips as Pansy crawled towards the bathroom. "Had you finished the complete twelve laps today, pet, you would have the privilege of bringing me pleasure. Alas, sadly, you do not deserve that."

Pansy would have thought she'd be glad of that, but as she closed the bathroom door behind her, she felt some sort of loss, sadness, that she wasn't able to please her Mistress. She certainly hoped nobody else had the pleasure, and she would soon be given another opportunity.

That thought continued to plague Pansy as she settled at the foot of Bellatrix's bed, chewing on her lip as she quickly fell to sleep, exhausted after the days events.

*

Pansy's collaring ceremony was only two days away, and Bellatrix had started preparing her for it. Bellatrix was satisfied with how she'd progressed so far, particularly since Pansy had managed to finish the other nine laps the next day, even if she did have to do it in two lots. Still, Bellatrix thought this proved Pansy's obedience and willingness to submit as a slave, and decided against changing the date of the ceremony as she had first thought.

The smell of the steak and kidney pie that the Malfoys and Bellatrix were having for dinner was making Pansy's stomach rumble, for she was seriously starving. Bellatrix didn't feed Pansy as much as she should, but Pansy hoped that would change once she was finally collared. According to Bellatrix, Pansy would then be her pet 'properly', and she could start to treat her like one.

"Here." Bellatrix placed a bit of her pie onto a small bread plate, passing it down to Pansy from the table. This was unusual, as she usually only gave Pansy scraps after she'd finished eating. Alas, Pansy was not about to complain, and greedily started to eat it, not caring how she looked to those around her. "You need your strength up for Saturday."

Pansy nodded thoughtfully, swallowing the food in her mouth before whispering, "Thank you, Mistress." From what Pansy had overheard, there would be a lot of people at the ceremony, which made her quite nervous, particularly since she'd have to show off her new status as Bellatrix's pet in front of people she used to be on an equal footing with. Still, there was nothing she could do about it, and she vowed to hold her head high, trying to convince herself to feel proud at having the privileged position amongst Bellatrix's pets.

It really was the only thing she had going for her anymore.

"Come, Pansy," said Bellatrix, patting her thigh as she exited the dining room. Pansy followed eagerly, still hating the disdainful looks she received from the Malfoys. "The ceremony will be held in the drawing room, where a small, raised stage will be set in the centre of the room. There will be seats all around it, with space for a little walkway, which you will need to crawl down."

"Will there be many people there, Mistress?" Pansy asked softly as they entered Bellatrix's bedroom.

"Oh, yes," said Bellatrix, closing the door behind them. "There will be at least forty, if not more. I've invited everyone I consider worthy, my dear. I want them to be exceedingly jealous of how perfect you are." Pansy bit her lip, starting to worry that she might mess something up and incur Bellatrix's wrath. "Don't worry, you won't get anything wrong, I'm sure. That's why we're practising now."

Bellatrix crossed the room, holding out her palm to indicate Pansy should stay where she was. Once Bellatrix was at the other end, she curled her finger to bring Pansy towards her, speaking firmly as she did so. "When you crawl down the walkway, don't go too fast or too slow. Go at a natural pace and swing your hips, showing yourself off to everyone."

Pansy did as she was told, finding it easier than she would have thought, but she still worried she might get nervous on the night and end up going faster than she was supposed to.

"I'll be in the centre of the room, on the stage, so you'll be crawling towards me as you are doing right now. It'll be no different apart from the amount of people and the décor. Besides, you won't do anything wrong, will you my pet?" Bellatrix stroked Pansy's hair delicately as she knelt at her feet. "Because you know that if you do, you'll be in for a night of punishment you'll never forget. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." As Pansy knelt at Bellatrix's feet, she began to hear all about what exactly would happen on Saturday, from who was coming to how she would be presented with her collar and exactly how to act. There was shed loads of information, and Pansy struggled to take it all in, but after about an hour or so, it finally stopped. Bellatrix double-checked that Pansy had heard everything by getting her to repeat it all, and thankfully, she was able to complete this task.

"Good girl," said Bellatrix, taking her fingers out of Pansy's hair and hiking up her robes. "You have the privilege of pleasuring me again, little one."

Pansy grinned and leant forward eagerly, happy that she was able to please her Mistress. She still wondered why on earth she wanted to do this, especially after everything Bellatrix was putting her through, but she decided not to question it. Things were already complicated enough as it was.

And so, as Pansy stuck out her tongue and pleasured her Mistress, she realised that there was a chance she could love Bellatrix as she used to, they just wouldn't be on an equal footing anymore.

*

The evening of the ceremony rolled round, and it had been an emotional roller coaster of a week for Pansy, who was completely confused about how she really felt about Bellatrix. Part of her hated the woman for putting her in this situation, and yet another part of her was beginning to dredge up old feelings and desires, making her want to please as best she could.

Pansy stood in the little room off the drawing room, able to hear people coming in and taking their seats. The chatter was growing louder by the minute, making Pansy's stomach start to churn; she never had been good in front of crowds. She was being washed by a couple of Narcissa's servant girls, who were making sure she looked the part as well as acted like it.

It was awkward and embarrassing, and she wished she'd have been allowed to do it herself, but Bellatrix had been very firmly against the idea. Pansy knew better than to argue by now, though, and let them get it over with, sighing in relief when they finished. Just before they left the room they bowed to her, and she frowned in confusion; a look Bellatrix must have noticed by her next sentence.

"Oh yes, my dear. As my pet you have a high status, even amongst the slaves of the Malfoys." Pansy contained a wide smile as Bellatrix came over and twirled her fingers in Pansy's newly dried hair. "You look so beautiful tonight, pet. Don't let me down, or tomorrow you'll look like a haggard old witch."

Pansy's eyes grew wide as Bellatrix sauntered over to the drawing room doors, entering as though she were the mistress of the manor. In a way, she was, for Narcissa was certainly letting her do exactly what she wanted. It was only Lucius that protested, and he was hardly ever here anyway.

As Bellatrix began her speech and the crowd settled down, Pansy got on all fours and crawled over to the doors, wishing she didn't have to be naked, but Bellatrix had been very insistant on that. She took a deep breath as she listened out for the words she knew marked the end of Bellatrix's address, bracing herself and lowering her eyes as the doors were finally opened.

Pansy kept her pace as Bellatrix had told her to; not too fast and not too slow, giving everyone in the room a chance to get a good look at her body. She crawled past several rows of chairs, and one hand even reached out to feel her arse, but since Bellatrix hadn't objected, Pansy continued as she had been told. Upon reaching the raised platform, she crawled up the little stairs and knelt in front of Bellatrix.

"What a good girl," Bellatrix cooed, playing with Pansy's hair. "Isn't she lovely?" The crowd murmured in agreement, and Bellatrix took a jewelled collar off a plush green cushion, bringing it down to Pansy's face. "Do you, Pansy Parkinson, agree to obey me in everything I ask of you?"

"I do, Mistress," Pansy said softly, her eyes trained on the floor.

"Do you, above all else, swear to protect me, and never cause me harm?"

"I do, Mistress."

"And will you wear this collar with pride, as a symbol of my ownership of you?"

Pansy took a deep breath before saying, "I will, Mistress."

"Then it is with great pleasure that I present to you this jewel-encrusted collar." Bellatrix squatted down in front of Pansy and secured it around her neck. It was firmly in place, but not too tight, and fit her perfectly. Pansy wanted to bring her fingers up to feel it, but she knew that wasn't allowed, and stayed as still as possible. Bellatrix stood and addressed the crowd again, who were now all standing and clapping. "Now, if you'd like to follow us into the parlour, we can enjoy the rest of the festivities with some light music and refreshments. You know my sister Narcissa makes the most scrumptious treacle tarts."

With a ruffle of Pansy's hair, Bellatrix led them across the hallway and into the parlour that Narcissa so dearly adored. The smell of the food made her mouth water, and she hoped Bellatrix would allow her a treat or two later on in the evening.

Pansy followed Bellatrix around the room as she greeted everyone, introducing her new pet with pride and admiration. Pansy beamed from ear to ear as people continuously praised her obedience and good looks, and she came to the conclusion that as long as she was on Bellatrix's good side, life wouldn't be that bad after all.

Indeed, she could be one of the blood traitors or Mudbloods in the cellars, who, it was rumoured, were being slowly poisoned to death. Pansy would get the blame of course, as she was the one who fed them, but she knew her Mistress would take good care of her.

That was what the collar was for after all, to show she was Bellatrix's pride and joy, and Bellatrix would never destroy her property. Not without due cause, at least, and Pansy was determined never to give her that cause.


End file.
